


Negotiations

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew borrowing Potions notes could be so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

"May I borrow your Potions notes from Monday, Severus?" Remus asked. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he asked from the long, contemptuous look Severus gave him.

"I fail to see what Potter and Black could find amusing in my notes, but I'm afraid I'll have to deny them."

"I'm sorry. I just... never mind."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, you know, I was visiting my Mum in hospital, and you're the best student in Potions, and..."

"And Potter and Black skipped class that day?" Severus smirked. "Ask Pettigrew."

"No, it's no use, no one can read Peter's notes except Peter. His handwriting wouldn't be so bad if he would stop chewing his quill, but... You'd think the taste of ink would put him off it."

"What's in it for me?" Severus asked.

"I don't have any money," Remus said.

"You could slip something into Potter's bed for me. I promise it isn't lethal." He must have looked shocked, because Severus snorted. "Never mind."

Remus considered offering to get James and Sirius to lay off Severus, but he suspected it would be an empty promise.

Severus gave him a penetrating look, then gathered up his papers.

"I wish they were nicer to you," Remus said.

"You're a prefect, aren't you?" Severus leaned across the table, almost nose to nose. "Forgive me if I doubt your sincerity."

"That's fair," Remus said.

Severus didn't move, and neither did Remus. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other.

"You could be my date to the Yule Ball," Severus said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Okay," Remus said.

Severus blinked. It took a few seconds for him to regain his composure. "In exchange for some Potions notes? What would you do if I wrote your essay for you?"

"I'll go out with you even if you don't lend me your notes," Remus said. "Although I wish you would. I don't want to flunk."

Severus sat back and stared. Then he shoved his notes across the desk.

"Thank you," Remus said.

There was an awkward silence, then Severus stood. "Keep them."

"Would you like to study together sometime?"

"I suspect that arrangement would be of more benefit to you than me," Severus said.

Remus chuckled. "Probably."

Severus sighed. "You realize this means I have to go to the Yule Ball now, don't you?"


End file.
